


A Very Unhappy Father's Day

by Maxmerica



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding Over Dead Parents, Canon Compliant, Clarkson Was a Bastard, F/M, Father's Day, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmerica/pseuds/Maxmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day at the palace and America gets overwhelmed due to the fact this is her first Father's Day without her dad. Maxon comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Unhappy Father's Day

     It had been a year since King Maxon and Queen America had gotten married. The country had been thriving under their benevolent rule. The Caste system had been nearly completely demolished and they had made peace with New Asia and were working on peace with the Southern Rebels. It was a moderately warm Sunday in June. All was calm in the palace reflecting the mood around the country.  
   

    I sunk out of the meeting praying Maxon wouldn't notice. I mean this was the 17 meeting I've been forced to sit trough today! I turned the corner and heard a familiar voice, "It's just that on days like today I miss him more than ever," said Aspen sounding tearful.  
   

     "I understand, I miss my mom most on Mother's Day," responded Lucy.  
     

       "Oh, shit," I muttered under my breath. I completely forgot today was Father's Day! I've never in all my 18 years of life missed spending a Father's Day with my dad and I realized that unfortunately because of my busy schedule as Queen my dad would have to settle for a phone call. I ran to the nearest phone as fast I could in heels and a floor length dress. I got to the phone and began to dial the now familiar number to the house Maxon got my family as a wedding present. I was half way through dialing when I remembered the utterly horrid truth, my dad was dead and I couldn't even visit his grave latter today because he was buried in a cemetery in my old home of Carolina. I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes and so I slammed down the phone, kicked off my heels, picked my dress and ran at top speed to my room. I immediately flopped down on my bead and sobbed.  
     

     I don't know if it was five minutes or an hour latter that I heard a soft knock on my door. "Are you alright, my dear? I saw you leave the meeting and assumed you had to use the bathroom but you never came back," came the sweet and gentle voice of my loving husband, Maxon. I heard him approach my bead and sit down beside me. "What's wrong? Why are you crying," he asked his voice full of concern.

     "Do you know what today is," I asked in-between sobs.

       "Umm Sunday the 13 of June?"  
 

         "Well yes that, but today is also Father's Day!"

        "Oh, I see. Today more than ever you miss your father don't you?"  
 

          "Yes"  
 

       "Look, I can't say I know what you're going through as my father was a brutal tyrant, but I can say I understand where you're coming from."

       "Maxon?"  
 

      "Yes, my dear?"

      "Okay first of all how many times have I told you to stop calling me your dear?" I asked as Maxon suddenly burst into laughter. "What's so funny," I ask slightly annoyed.

        "Oh it's just that now I KNOW you're feeling a little bit better because you are once a again annoyed that I called you my dear." I of course did the mature thing and grabbed one of my many pillows and threw it at him. "Okay so what was the other thing you wanted to tell me before we got interrupted by my immaturity?"  
 

      "Oh, yeah why don't get all depressed on Mother's Day is it because you have 20 years of practice repressing your emotions or.....?"  
 

      "No, nothing like that at all."

      "Then why," I ask interrupting him suddenly.  
 

       "Well it's because I have a fantastic mother-in law."  
 

     "Wait, you can't be serious. My crazy mother is someone you actually look up to."  
 

      "Your mother's not crazy. Eccentric sure. Crazy not so much."

       "Whatever."

        "And honestly you mean to tell me you wouldn't be this upset if my father hadn't died."  
 

        "No, of course not. I never said anything about that anyway."  
 

         "But see what I mean about good parent-in laws versus terrible parent in-laws."  
 

          "Kind of. This may be a bit off topic but what exactly did you as a prince give to your parents on Mother's/Father's Day?"

            "No it's not off topic at all. For Mother's Day I would spend the whole day with her in the Woman's Room. Just her and I, no responsibilities, no meetings and most importantly no father."

          "Aww, that sounds so nice."

          "As you can imagine Father's Day was always a bit more complicated. When I was little like between three and seven I would always try to get my father to at least pay attention to me because like you saw today there would be a million meetings and one year I must have been around five or six I guess I annoyed him too much or whatever so after the last meeting he brought me into his study and..."

        "Stop! I know what you're going to say and please just don't. I can't believe you were so young the first time he... Also Maxon, look into my eyes it's not your fault what your father did to you no matter what the bastard said okay," I said while taking Maxon's hands into my own, "What about when you were a teenager?"

      "Well when I was a young teen between 13 and 15 my mom somehow convinced the guards and whole staff really to let me go to one of the stores near the palace to buy something for him for Father's Day."

       "So uh, what did you get him?"

        "A pocket watch. I think that was the only year I was allowed to get him something due to the fact that the rebel attacks were increasing in frequency and violence. Any way enough about me, what did you do?"

        "Let's see for Mother's Day May and I would make my mom a card. She would decorate it with really beautiful drawings and I would write the message. My favorite Father's Day memory was last year when I composed a song for him."

        "Aww, that's so sweet."

        Another knock sounded at the door, "Your Majesties, dinner is about to be served and I was told to get you two," said Carter from the doorway.

       "Thank you Carter we'll be down in a minute," said Maxon. Turing towards me and offering his elbow he asked,"Shall we."

        "We shall," I responded taking his elbow and walking down to dinner together.


End file.
